


Begin Again

by Yellowtaffeta



Category: Un-Go, コンクリート・レボルティオ～超人幻想～ | Concrete Revolutio: Choujin Gensou
Genre: Gen, Out of Order Narrative, Yuletide, confusing use of pronouns, crossovers yay!, lots of talking, why did I think I was smart enough for this T_T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowtaffeta/pseuds/Yellowtaffeta
Summary: You be the moon I’ll be the earth and when we burst, start over, oh darling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jan/gifts).



> Hello wonderful Yuletide prompter! I hope this makes sense. I'm not sure if it does. I loved writing it. It was such a challenge! And I'm sorry there's not more Kaishou T_T 
> 
> I love Un-go dearly and I've always ment to watch Concrete Revolutio. Thanks for giving me an excuse to finally do so. What a wild ride!
> 
> As usual Un-go and Concrete Revolutio: Choujin Gensou do not belong to me in any way shape or form. If only I was as smart as Seiji Mizushima and Shou Hikawa. Cries *_*
> 
> (Title is a shout out to the song by Purity Ring)

“Kazamori?You in there?”Shinjuurou frowned, rapping his knuckles against the metallic plating. 

“I am here.”The RAI’s voice came through the mechanical horse’s speakers overly loud.Those that had been fighting flinched and covered their ears. 

“Ah, sorry.”Kazamori adjusted the volume as with a hiss the weapon folded back into a compact sports car.Shinjuurou stumbled back, coughing as steam and exhaust fumes billowed out to fill the wrecked street.In the distance sirens began ringing. 

“Oh my god she’s dead!”Kikko squeaked, touching down on the street and running to kneel next to the mangled wreckage of Kazamori’s robotic body. 

“Meteoterre!”She yelled, pulling the unresponsive android up by it’s shoulders.Nothing happened.She frowned. 

“Meteoterre!Meteoterre!”Kikko continued chanting shaking Kazamori’s unresponsive chassis. 

Shinjuurou ignored the spectacle, looking back to the sports car that had, until a moment ago been a giant mechanical horse.He placed his hand on the hood. 

“Inga has your panda.”He said.

“I know.” 

He sighed, comforted by Kazamori’s flat tone of voice.A small piece of something familiar in a long line of things that were not. 

“Will you be staying in there?”He asked. 

“There is no other suitable vessel within range.” 

Kazamori’s tone was light but as Shinjuurou took a moment to check the surroundings it appeared to be true.Downed power lines and a suspicious lack of recognizable technological appliances made for a very limited pool of choices for Kazamori to download themselves into.He didn’t like it. 

The driver side door swung up and Jiro stepped out.A crease formed between Shinjuurou’s brows. 

“Jiro.” 

“Shinjuurou.”The pink haired man grimaced, one hand firmly planted against the car for balance.The other hung limply at his side. 

“Jiro Senpai!”Kazamori’s body lay forgotten in the street as Kikko launched herself at Jiro. 

“Are you hurt Senpai?Let me see!” 

Shinjuurou sighed, leaning back against the sports car’s hood.He averted his eyes letting Kikko fawn over Jiro in relative privacy.But still his frown persisted.Inga was missing and this altercation had bought them no clues.Under his hands the car’s engine revved. 

“Neigh, neigh.”Kazamori deadpanned, their flat voice doing an awful rendition of a horse.One side of Shinjuurou’s mouth quirked up. 

“See even like this you’re still useful.”He teased patting the hood once more for good measure.

Kazamori made the car purr. 

“I can carry out my function in any form.”The RAI informed him blandly. 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t like having a human body.” 

Shinjuurou snorted, it was only after much time and experience that he’d mastered the art of identifying when the RAI was pouting.

They were silent for a moment, Shinjuurou wondering how to hide from the cops with a flashy sports car in tow.

“Mr. Jaguar is gone.”Kazamori noted.

Shinjuurou sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I see.” 

He was so tired but at least this time the night was really over.

__________________________________________________

 

The panda had button eyes and a stitched mouth.  She’d seen it before.  Either in Inga’s paws or walking around with Kazamori inside, but this was the first time she’d gotten to hold it herself.  It was a floppy thing, a scuffed, well loved kids toy and she had no idea how Kazamori managed to move the limbs and make it talk.  She’d ment to return it to Shinjuurou when he’d come calling but THAT hadn’t gone as planned now had it. 

With a sigh she placed the stuffed animal gently on the kitchen table and glared at her fathers back as he shuffled over to the fridge.He was working late tonight.Of course.Humming quietly he fished around in the back till he found what he was looking for.Jar of peanut butter in hand he shut the door with his foot.Turning he noticed Rie watching him for the first time and jumped.The peanut butter wobbled in his hands, threatening to escape his grasp. 

She frowned, any other time it would be a rare treat to find her father so flustered.Now she just felt irritated. 

“Try a healthier option next time!Such as a fruit or a vegetable!”The fridge chirped encouragingly and collecting her panda Rie headed for the stairs. 

“I’m sorry you’re mad.”Her father called after her.“Don’t you think Kikko and Jiro deserve a chance to live a normal life?” 

Rie paused in the doorway, kneading the soft plush of the panda between her fingers.She could just make out the solid edge of the data chip if she pushed hard enough. 

“I’m not mad about that.”She sighed watching with disappointment as her father shuffled to the cupboards with his peanut butter. 

“I’m mad that you didn’t even bother to ask Shinjuurou.” 

“Ah.”Was Kaishou’s only reply so Rie left him rooting through the drawers for a spoon.

__________________________________________________

 

“The incident occurred two days ago at approximately 3am.A series of explosions triggered inside the Fuchu detention facility for convicted criminals.Several guards and inmates where injured.However, thanks to the timely response of the JSDF the situation was contained and none of the inmates escaped. 

“It is unknown how the bombs where placed within the facility or what the attacker’s objective was.The authorities still refuse to comment on the incident.For more information we go on site with—” 

Shinjuurou turned off the holoscreen where a woman in a pressed suit and pencil skirt was reciting the events of the past few days and turned to the young lady sitting on his couch.If this was all she’d come to show him he’d already seen it. 

Rie had grown over the years he decided, though it was hard to tell since she still insisted on barging into his life on a regular basis.Her air of strength and determination remained, an inner fire that Shinjuurou found he could not bring himself to doubt.Lips pressing into a thin line he leaned back into his lumpy consultation couch.Just because he trusted her honesty didn’t mean it couldn’t be misleading at times. 

“I’m aware of the news.If that’s all you came here to show me th—”

“No!” 

She cut him off, leaning forward, back straight as an arrow.Shinjuurou blinked, eyes sliding from her tense shoulders past the curls of her hair to her hands fidgeting in her lap.She was nervous today. 

“Ahh I mean…” 

Her eyes darted around and Shinjuurou felt his own narrow.Not nervous, scared. 

“Rie what’s wrong?” 

She flushed, rearing back as she reeled herself in. 

“They’re lying.”Her voice came out strong, hands clasped tight in her lap.“Three prisoners escaped from Fuchu that night.” 

“Ah.”He’d suspected this.“And what am I going to do about it?” 

This wasn’t his problem.The police would take care of it.Inga was getting antsy for a meal and he needed to focus on that before anything else. 

Rie sat even straighter if that were possible.Reaching into her handbag she pulled out a photo, holding it out for him.He took it, a familiar face framed by light brown hair looking up at him. 

“My father didn’t want me to tell you but one of those missing is him.” 

Shinjuurou sighed. 

“Hayami Seigan.”

__________________________________________________

 

The fred and hoyle collision had left several parts of the city in wreckage.Public security teams were working hard to find survivors, put out fires and stop the flow of ruptured water and gas pipes.The guilt of not being out there helping was a constant nag at the back of her mind. 

Kikko brushed a lock of pink hair back from Jiro’s pale face.Superhumans were considered a thing of the past, though a fifty foot kaiju Jiro might have changed that.She was still a witch and her powers could be saving lives.Sweat beaded on Jiro’s forehead and Kikko replaced the warm cloth with a fresh cool one.She couldn’t shake the fear that if she left Jiro’s side he would disappear into thin air. 

Again. 

She traced his face with a finger, the delicate swell of his cheek to the sharp line of his jaw.Kikko smiled.He hadn’t changed.Whatever form he had been in the past few years had not left a mark. 

A strip of bright light cut into the dim room.Kikko turned as the door cracked open. 

“Dr. Hito—“ 

The silhouette framed in the light was too tall, the shoulders not broad enough, the hair much messier though still the right shade. 

“Ah-I mean Mr. Kaishou Sir.”Kikko corrected herself, greeting the mysterious man who had given them shelter after the collision. 

“Thank you so much for letting Jiro Senpai stay here!”She stood and bowed. 

Still shadowed in the doorway Kaishou put out a hand. 

“No need, really Miss Hoshino I assure you it’s my pleasure.”Crossing the room in long graceful strides he seated himself at Jiro’s bedside, surveying the pink haired man’s pale face. 

“Your friend still seems to be unwell.Is there anyone we should contact?”He asked laying a hand across Jiro’s heated forehead. 

Kikko changed the washrag again as she thought.Of course there were those that would like to know how Jiro was doing.Dr. Hitoyoshi would certainly like to know of his son’s whereabouts, Fuurouta had disappeared several months ago or she would have contacted him, and Emi… She didn’t know where Emi was but she would have liked to know.Instead she said. 

“I don’t think I should… He might not like that.” 

And frowned.Looking long and hard at Jiro’s peaceful face all she knew was that she wasn’t ready. 

“You really like him don’t you?” 

“Eh?!”Kikko jumped, face flushing as she caught Kaishou watching her instead of Jiro. 

“W-what?!Why do you say that?”She warbled, hands building an invisible wall in the air between them. 

“You’re a very honest girl Kikko.”Kaishou said turning back to the bed.His eyes drooped as he looked at Jiro and let out a breath. 

“You remind me of my daughter.” 

Kikko blinked, the change in topic easing her self consciousness.Glancing down she spied the gold band where it glinted in the low light on Kaishou’s slender finger. 

“Kaishou-san is married?”She asked. 

“Mmm yes you could say that.” He smiled, the tips of his fingers tapping together before folding under his chin. 

“My wife is no longer with me.” 

Kikko felt her face flush.“I’m so sorry!”She blurted out. 

Kaishou smiled, eye’s disappearing into crescents. 

“Don’t be concerned.It’s been a long time.”He sat back with a sigh rubbing a thumb along the side of his nose. 

“I see, but that doesn’t change how you feel does it.”Kikko spoke quietly, unable to stop her eyes from wandering to Jiro’s face. 

“No.”Kaishou exhaled folding his hands back in his lap.“But after you’ve been in love a few times you start to realize how trivial it all is.” 

Kikko whirled, her bangs flapping around her face from the speed at which she turned back to the man next to her. 

“But life can not exist without love!”She cried. 

Kaishou blinked clearly startled by her exuberance before smiling that small soft smile. 

“You are right.”

__________________________________________________

 

“Emi!”Jiro called after the youkai’s retreating back.“Emi there are no more superhumans!No one will try use you for fuel anymore!” 

He reached out with his left hand.Watched it extend in one sleek black line, no longer fastened, bound or clamped down upon by seals and chains.But the fox princess remained just beyond his reach. 

“So couldn’t you… You could stay?”He trailed off hopefully. 

Emi paused, pale violet locks swaying behind her.Her hair was much longer than Jiro remembered.And not quite the right shade.It had been so long.It was hard to remember.They had both changed, a bit on the inside and a bit on the outside as well. 

“Do you remember what I told you once?”She said wistfully glancing back over her shoulder, a pale eye lost in a swath of black skin.Jiro was glad she had her eye back. 

When he didn’t speak Emi took it as a sign to continue. 

“Inside every human is a beast… but a monster is just a monster.” 

Her words froze him and she turned away once more.She was so tall now. 

“Emi wait—!“ 

“It’s ok Jiro.”Her words halted him even as he made to spring after her. 

She didn’t stop walking. 

“I know what hides inside a human’s soul now.Someone has promised to show me.” A hand lifted above her big fluffy scarf to wave and Jiro heard a giggle, light and airy, like she had a secret and so Emi he couldn’t help but smile. 

“There’s no beast inside you Jiro, just a well hidden truth.”A butterfly took flight from her finger into the dawn light.

Dropping his hand Jiro watched Emi’s new form as it neared the end of the street.A tall figure straightened from against a lamppost and together they disappeared from sight. 

Turning, he went the other way.

__________________________________________________

 

Magotake sat at the table, the tips of his fingers pressed together, his gaze focused on the far wall.There where papers before him, graphs and figures and notes in his scrawling penmanship but he wasn’t looking at any of it.Enough had happened to occupy his thoughts beyond the projects currently consuming his time. 

Besides, any minute now he was expecting a visitor. 

As if in answer the door to the lab banged open.Shinjuurou stalked in, his poor maid flitting around him like a little red bird. 

“Sir please, you can’t come in here, it’s very dangerous!Sir I ask that you—“ 

Magotake stood and held up a hand to quiet her. 

“It’s ok.Please make us some coffee if you would.” 

She stopped, the look she sent him unreadable before bowing and pulling the lab door shut behind her.As if there wasn’t a giant gapping hole in the ceiling, if someone really wanted to get in.

With the distraction gone he smiled charmingly at Shinjuurou noticing for the first time what appeared to be a young girl with him, her large golden eyes whirring as she focused intently on his face.That gaze was familiar.Robot he thought. 

Shinjuurou stood glaring at him from across the table.Magotake was stocky and broad but also quite tall.Shinjuurou’s height put them on an even level, his grey eyes flashing.Mixed racial parentage Magotake noted, filing it away for later. 

“What can I do for you Shinjuurou?”He asked casually and was rewarded when Shinjuurou’s frown deepened. 

“What have you done to Inga!”He demanded. 

“Ahh yes your intriguing companion.I thought he would be with you.”Magotake retook his seat folding his hands over his research notes.Beside Shinjuurou the android continued to watch him unblinkingly. 

A loud bang resounded throughout the room as Shinjuurou slammed his hands onto the table.His papers jumped and Magotake wistfully gave thanks that the coffee hadn’t arrived yet. 

“Don’t play dumb with me doctor.I know he were here.” 

He sighed looking away from his guest and rubbing his temple. 

“Sir Inga was a most entertaining guest.”He said with a rye smile. 

“He rampaged through my lab, drank all my tea and abruptly ran off with my most important research project.” 

The empty gurney on the other side of the room and the giant hole in the ceiling loomed as if mocking him. 

“Quite an afternoon.”He sighed before perking up as if a thought had just occurred to him. 

“Though that girl Rie was considerably more charming.”He smiled.Sitting back he waited for his words to sink in. 

Shinjuurou’s jaw went slack for a moment before muttering “Rie…” 

Beside him the robot moved for the first time, eyes flicking to its… owner? 

“You don’t seem as concerned about her wellbeing as you do your partner…”Magotake noted absently shuffling his papers into a neater pile. 

The change in Shinjuurou’s demeanor was immediate.He went still, an icy calm enveloping the room .Magotake shivered. 

“Rie has nothing to do with this.If you’ve harmed her in any way you are a worse snake than I thought.” 

He frowned not appreciating Shinjuurou’s misinterpretation of his intentions but refusing to take the bait. 

“I beg your pardon but she is very much involved.Her attachment to you makes her influence on what is happening undeniable.”He challenged looking Shinjuurou square in the eye till the younger man rocked back on his heels. 

“What are you talking about?”Shinjuurou snapped. 

Good, he was coming around Magotake observed.Even Jiro hadn’t been this dense.

Just then the door creaked open and the maid bustled in with their coffee.Only two cups he saw. 

Shinjuurou didn’t say anything.He didn’t touch the cup either.Magotake watched through the steam of his own drink as the robot curled it’s dainty fingers around the mug, lifting it to its lips, and took a sip.Pretty advanced components, capable of domestic functions?Unlike Shiba or the type A and B.Not unlike his missing research project. 

He sipped his drink, letting out a happy hum.It tasted much better than when he made it.He was glad she had decided to come back. 

“Let me tell you a story.”He said after a few more appreciative pulls. 

“Several years ago an organism mutated.A plant, no more than a weed, its pollen changed from an allergen to a contagion.Spreading superhuman sickness across the country. 

“Halting the plant’s spread was difficult because it killed everything around it with an allopatric toxin.”He paused to take another drink and Shinjuurou chimed in.

“What does this have to do with Rie?”He frowned, fingers tapping on his forearms. 

He still refused to sit, or drink the coffee.Magotake suppressed a chuckle. 

“It’s a comparison.”He attempted to explain though the look on Shinjuurou’s face said he might as well be exchanging scientific theory with a kaiju.Beside him the robot’s eyes whirred.

“Your way of thinking, she is either agreeable to it.Or not.Either way you have changed her.What she does now is a reflection of what she believes you would desire.But maybe you don’t feel responsible for that?” 

Magotake looked Shinjuurou straight in the eye.The boy was frowning again.This wasn’t working.He sighed, scratching the back of his head and leaning back in his chair.He had never been very good at talking to young people he reminded himself as he stared at the ceiling. 

“Seitaka awadachi or Solidago canadensis.More commonly known as goldenrod in the west.Its pollen causes allergic reactions such as watering eyes, coughing and sneezing.Also known as hay fever.It has spread across Asia causing over 50 native species to go extinct.”The robot spoke, its voice high and even. 

A data retrieval type? 

It turned to its companion. 

“Shinjuurou, I believe he’s saying you are a pest.” 

Magotake rubbed his temples with a sigh. 

“Lets look at it a different way.”He tried amiably.Sitting up straight once more. 

“Nelumbo nucifera, ever heard of it?” 

“No.”Shinjuurou’s fingers tapped away.One hand on his elbow the other on his bicep. 

“You probably have.”Magotake smiled. 

“Its common name is the Lotus flower.A remarkable plant.Did you know it can regulate the temperature of its flowers like a mammal does with it’s body?Single seeds can remain in stasis for thousands of years before sprouting and its leaves are coated with a waxy film that repels water and dirt to leave the plant pristine though it grows through the muddy lake bed.” 

“What is your point?”Shinjuurou snapped.

“There is another plant, Tropaeolum.The Nasturtium.It has nothing in common with the lotus, from where it grows to how it spreads, accept that to the untrained eye the two species leaves look very similar. 

“The name Tropaeum is roman.It refers to a pole where the vanquished foes’ armor is hung.In flower language it means jest or joke.A sign of defeat…”He trailed off hopefully.

“Nasturtium flowers are edible and often planted next to others as a companion to drive away pests with its smell.” 

“Not now Kazamori.”Shinjuurou growled, eyes still boring into Magotake’s head. 

“Shinjuurou.”The robot persisted. 

When its owner continued to ignore it it flung its arms around Shinjuurou’s waist burying its face in his jacket. 

Magotake’s eyebrows went up.A pleasure module?Maybe he should have included the robot in his metaphor as well. 

Shinjuurou stumbled grappling with the machine’s long hair. 

“Kazamori!”He sounded surprised. 

Magotake watched the exchange with interest. 

“That doesn’t explain what he did to Inga!”Shinjuurou argued, prying the robot away from his body. 

Magotake decided to take pity on him.Turning back to the matter at hand he hoped the seeds he’d planted in the other man’s head would grow to help him understand his concerns. 

“Why do you keep insisting I’ve done something to him?”He asked. 

“Quit playing dumb!She never asks questions without me.Someone is controlling her.” 

Magotake frowned at the use of the feminine pronoun. 

Freed from the robot, Kazamori’s, grip Shinjuurou stalked the length of the lab his fists clenched at his sides. 

“I said I wouldn’t let it happen again.I promised…” 

He stopped in his pacing a far off look in his eyes.Magotake understood that look.When he remembered the things he’d seen on those islands, during the war.Maria and Gigagon still haunted his dreams. 

“When was the last time you saw Inga?”He asked softly. 

Shinjuurou blinked returning to the present to scowl at him.Without prompting Kazamori stepped over the debris from the ceiling to the old box tv in the corner, pulled a cord from its neck and plugged it into the device.Magotaki watched intently as a recording from what was obviously the robot’s optics played on the screen.That was handy.Definitely a support type.Maybe he could incorporate a new function in his research project.If it ever returned to him after its jaunt outside with Inga. 

As if summoned the image on the screen showed a picture of their face.Though not the face Magotake had seen in his lab.This Inga was older and very much a girl. 

A lady with lilac hair and mismatched violet eyes.Magotake sat back rubbing a hand over his lips.On the screen the woman smiled, looking past the camera to something out of sight.Past Kazamori turned to show Shinjuurou blinking back at his companion. 

“Shinjuurou…”The girl Magotake thought he might know purred and Shinjuurou’s eyes turned round. 

“I-Inga?What happened to you?”He breathed. 

Magotake frowned.With no basis for what was normal for such a bizarre existence as Inga he had no idea what was wrong but the Shinjuurou on recording was clearly shaken up. 

He studied the woman in more detail.She had long flowing hair that fell around her shoulders against the tan poof of a fluffy scarf.Her clothes were immodest and tight, deep red and cream except on her face where there was one great black dot over her right eye.In her hair sat two little protrusions that could have been ears or horns… or hair.All in all she looked very much like… 

Recorded Shinjuurou stepped forward but before he could reach out a figure zipped past upsetting Kazamori’s filming.A high girly voice he recognized as his research subject yelled and by the time Kazamori had righted its self was gone.Inga turning away to follow. 

“Inga!”Shinjuurou yelled preparing to run after her.The woman whirled on him with a hiss and Magotake blinked for her almost correct face had twisted into an all too familiar fox mask. 

Kazamori unplugged its self, the cable zipping back into its casing. 

Magotake frowned. 

His guests left quietly not much later and he returned to the lab, the creak of the fridge doorloud in the now silent room as he pulled it open.Taking a vial filled with red liquid from the tray he regarded the name on the label.Grabbing a sharpie he lifted a hand, preparing to scratch the letters out.And then paused for a long moment. 

After a while he left it, writing the new name underneath the first. 

EMI? it said in bold black letters. 

Capping the sharpie he placed the bottle back on the tray next to the one labeled RIE.

__________________________________________________

 

When Rie had gone to Shinjuurou with the news that Hayami had escaped from prison she’d done it because she was scared but also because she believed it was the right thing to do.She’d been expecting Shinjuurou to march over to the Kaishou estate with his little entourage in tow, for her father to sigh and frown at her but be too polite to yell.She’d expected Izumi to be there with a full compliment of JSDF, black suits everywhere. 

What she hadn’t been expecting was a girl with long purple hair to fall from the sky or a man in brown to run past her at break neck speeds.Most disturbing of all was the giant silhouette of some kind of beast that seemed to take up the sky. 

A loud roar pierced the night and Rie ducked behind the back gate of her house.The whole structure shook as the shadow of a kaiju lumbered across the skyline. 

“Time to go.”A voice said from beside her and the next thing she knew a pair of arms had swept her up and she was moving faster than she ever had in her life.She squealed indignantly which turned into a scream as a moment later the gate exploded in a shower of splintered wood behind them.Smashed under a non-corporeal Kaiju paw. 

The beast flickered into being for a moment before disappearing into thin air but Rie wasn’t looking, too busy staring at the man carrying her who seemed to have the head of a large cat. 

“WhAT?!”Her voice climbed the octaves as he set her down next to her father. 

The cat man blinked at her before his face abruptly switched back into that of a mans with a crack. 

Rie gapped. 

“Kaishou Rinroku.”The man said.“I’ll be back to talk with you once this situation has been taken care of.” 

Infuriatingly her father smiled, calmly inclining his head and the man zipped off again faster than the eye could see. 

“Otousan!This is not the time to be so relaxed!”Rie fumed.“Who was that man?!” 

“He set up an appointment to speak with me some time ago.Though it looks like we will have to put the meeting on hold for now.”Her father mused. 

Rie’s fingers itched with the need to shake the man for his irrational behavior.He wasn’t telling her anything.Typical. 

Before another word could cross her lips however a booming crash came from the right, far too close for comfort. 

“Kaishou sir!”Izumi came running across the lawn towards them. 

Catching her father’s hand the police inspector began to drag him away from the danger.Rie needed no prompting to follow. 

They had made it out onto the street to the line of waiting cop cars when Rie saw the familiar shape flit past.She couldn’t hear the detective’s yell over the din of screaming and sirens but she was positive she knew who’s name Shinjuurou had said.Inga had just run back towards the mysterious creature at break neck speed.Shinjuurou in hot pursuit. 

Rie slowed, took one look at the car her father was ducking into before turning around and giving chase.Cutting through her house she emerged into the back yard in time to spy Inga grab the girl in blue by the face.Shinjuurou tugged at her arm desperately but for all his strength he might as well have been a fly. 

Inga leered down at the poor girl, smile too big for her face.The words spoken were soft but Rie didn’t think she could have missed them if a bomb had gone off right next to her ear.Beside her Shinjuurou froze. 

“Where is Jiro?”Inga asked.

The girl’s chest heaved, her eye’s impossibly wide.

“He’s right here.”She whispered, a large font of purple butterflies erupting from her moth. 

And suddenly Rie’s world cracked. 

__________________________________________________

 

The man flew past Kazamori’s eyes at a speed that was impossible for their optics to track.That had never happened before. 

A string of numbers flashed across the visual screen trying to reconcile the mass and velocity with modern physics.Kazamori removed the calculations from the list of high priority functions.There was no time for analysis, Shinjuurou was vulnerable.Kazamori need to put all their resources into protecting him.Only functions that would lead to his safety where to be prioritized. 

To the left the air tension changed by three degrees and Kazamori spun and ducked, intercepting a kick from the man in brown at lightning speeds.However the shape of the man’s leg was not within the expected parameters and Kazamori’s center of rotation briefly unbalanced.Their suspension heaved to bring the weight distributors back into alignment and Kazamori took a step back. 

The man waited, fur coated cat legs bending him into an agile crouch.Scanning the data logs the only conclusion to be drawn from his hesitation was a wish to talk.Kazamori found that to be acceptable.They had questions of their own after all. 

“Mr. Jaguar’s anatomy is not standard.Markings match Panthera onca onca.”Kazamori noted, scanning the air currents for any early warning signs. 

The man smiled dryly. 

“Neither is yours robot.”He said lowering farther into his bent knees.Kazamori jumped back as their sensors picked up a shiver in the air and extrapolated the data to predict the cat man’s approach.However he made no follow up beyond twisting to keep Kazamori in his sights. 

“I do not understand.”Kazamori frowned.“This is a standard issue prosthetic.” 

Feeling the air currents whirl around them made no difference once the man really decided to move.Kazamori was still spinning away when a fist cracked into their chassis throwing them sideways.He caught one arm and twisted it up behind their back. 

“A weapon doesn’t need a head or limbs to be effective.”He purred into their ear. 

Kazamori drew data from several servers to make a conclusion.It was an important decision, one they would have to stand by.Without warning they overrode the human mobility limitations code in their chassis’ programing.Contorting unnaturally they spun in his arms, the latex skin covering the limb ripping as it twisted beyond capacity. 

Momentarily with the upper hand the RAI draped themselves over Jaguar’s back.Where he would win for speed Kazamori would make up for it with flexibility. 

“I am not a weapon.I am a RAI.”They said into his ear puffing a breath after for good measure. 

The man spun away putting space between them again and returning the scene to a stalemate. 

“Kazamori!”Shinjuurou’s voice cut across the ruined street and the RAI dedicated half their optics to locating him. 

Shinjuurou was backing away from what looked like a pillar of fire but on closer inspection turned out to be Jiro wrapped in golden flame. 

“Equis!”He shouted and two bright headlights flashed on, illuminating the road. 

A stream of pastel stars flooded the surroundings but Jiro burned them to ash and entered the car without even a glance.With a hiss it sprouted a torso, arms and a head that roared out triumphantly at the sky.Kikko was screaming while Shinjuurou looked on in amazement.Chunks of concrete flew through the air and Kazamori really wished he’d close his mouth and run.As if in answer the carbot’s foot came up as if in slow motion. 

Kazamori started the data transfer as they ran.They weren’t as fast as Jaguar but made it in time to shove Shinjuurou back as the hoof came down.As their optics darkened all their data poured into the closest receptacle which just so happened to be a giant mechanical horse.

 

The scene before him was interesting.Kikko flew about Equis’ head but even as he watched the robot’s movements slowed.He was glad, Jiro wouldn’t be happy about going out of control, would probably feel responsible for the robot body that lay sprawled on the street. 

From his pocket came a chime.Pulling out the watch he glanced at it. 

“Ahh times up.”He sighed, smiling wistfully.Sparing Kazamori’s body one last look he blinked out of existence. 

It was a simple matter.Those that survived had the right to keep existing. 

__________________________________________________

 

“Look at me.I’m a monster!”Inga laughed fingers curling in Shinjuurou’s collar. 

He turned his head away as best he could. 

“Inga stop.”He rasped but she just shoved him harder into the concrete behind him. 

“That’s not my name.”She purred, the scarf around her neck hissing into little fox heads then back into a scarf over and over again. 

“Your name is Inga!You told me so.Don’t you remember!”He cried. 

“You don’t even know my name!”Inga yelled back.They scowled at each other, fire jumping between their eyes both refusing to back down. 

Taking a deep breath Shinjuurou looked away first.Opening his mouth he tried to keep his voice level. 

“So maybe I don’t.Maybe you have more than one name.But you know what, so do I.”He turned to look her dead in the eye.“Or have you forgotten?”

Inga leaned back just a tiny bit. 

With no warning Shinjuurou staggered as Inga dropped him, stalking across the room her hair swishing behind her.He coughed, rubbing his throat where her hands had been as she paced. 

“We’ll figure out what’s going on.”He rasped trying to sound reassuring. 

Inga scoffed whirling to face him again. 

“How can you say that!You have no idea what’s going on here!”She accused. 

Shinjuurou blinked, just watching Inga for a moment.Straightening to his full height he wiped his split lip holding her gaze. 

“All we can do in this world is search for the truth.Haven’t I shown you that?”He challenged. 

__________________________________________________

 

“What have you got there Inga chan?” 

The panda boy grinned as he kicked his feet in his chair, a colorful spiky marble rolling between his mittened hands. 

“Mmm mmmm.”He hummed, ignoring Kikko.Though she found she didn’t mind.

“Ah!”He yelped, fumbling his trinket in clumsy paws, catching it precariously only to toss it high into the air a moment later.It glittered like a star under the audience hall’s lights for one perfect second before dropping down straight into Inga’s open mouth. 

“Ahhhhmph.”Hecrunched happily on the treat. 

“Does it taste good?”Kikko smiled at his antics expecting to be ignored again. 

To her surprise the boy turned to her with an overly wide smile.Their eyes locked.

“It tastes like a lie.”He giggled, turning back to the stage just as quickly. 

Kikko blinked; she was at a loss.Before she could figure out why the child’s behavior was so unsettling the lights dimmed and Kaishou took the stage. 

__________________________________________________

 

“Mr. Shinjuurou hello.I’m afraid Kaishou is not available at the moment.”The head maid of the Kaishou household informed him from the doorway. 

“I’m actually here to see Rie.”He looked away scratching the back of his neck.It felt awkward to be calling on her for a change.The maid seemed to think so too as she paused, regarding him with a stern gaze. 

Just then the situation was saved… or compounded, he wasn’t really sure, by the lady of the house herself rounding the corner. 

“Shinjuurou! I thought I heard you.So he did invite you.I was worried” 

The maid was forced to step back with a sigh when Rie grabbed his arm and hauled him over the threshold.He ducked his head in apology as they passed, trying to shuck his shoes as neatly as possible in the entryway. 

“Wait here Kazamori.”He called to the RAI over his shoulder. 

Rie kept up a running commentary as they wound through the halls.Whole sentences flying by too fast to catch. 

“Father seems to be all for it but you know how he gets about public security.And who even is this Jaguar guy?I’ve never seen him before and he just waltzes in like he knows everything.He says there are superhumans Shinjuurou!Like the ones in books and TV.Also, he can change his face into a cat.Who does that?Anyway, I’m glad you’re here so you can help father decide what to do about this.” 

Shinjuurou’s frown deepened the more he heard. 

“Rie wait.“He tried as they neared the door to Kaishou’s office.From inside several voices could be heard deep in discussion.Throwing open the door Rie pulled him into the room. 

Immediately four sets of eyes turned to them, all conversation ceased. Shinjuurou tried for what he hoped was a smile, surreptitiously trying to hide behind Rie's voluminous hair. 

His eyes darted around in the brief silence.Kaishou sat at his computer, beside him was the girl in blue Inga had asked her question to.There were two other men he didn’t know.One dressed all in brown lounged by the window while the final chair was taken up bythe other who’s hair was a startling shade of pink. 

Shinjuurou’s eye’s narrowed.He did remember the pink one.He’d thought it had been an illusion.Just after Inga's question, before the world had blown apart, he remembered seeing him appear in a burst of light.Inga had called him Jiro… 

“Father, I’ve brought Mr. Shinjuurou.I can’t believe you started without him.”Rie scolded, standing straight and tall. 

Kaishou blinked. 

“Uh, yes.Thank you Rie.”He smiled amiably despite the tension filling the room. 

Shinjuurou held his eyes for a long moment as the silence stretched.Kaishou looked away first turning to the man in brown. 

“Jiro, Kikko, Jaguar, this is Shinjuurou, the man I was telling you about.”He said.

The man, apparently called Jaguar, hummed.Intelligent blue eyes looked Shinjuurou up and down, sizing him up. 

A chill slid down his spine.Shinjuurou had a pretty good idea of what Rie had walked him into and there was no way Kaishou had intended for him to be here.His jaw clenched as he turned back to the chairman.He was still wearing that infuriating kind smile and Shinjuurou felt his blood run cold. 

“So sorry I’m late.”He bit out icily.“I’m sure you were anxious to hear what I have to say about you LYING to cover up whats happened.Again.” 

The blue girl flinched at his words, the pink haired Jiro frowning while Jaguar continued to appear apathetic.Kaishou sighed and Shinjuurou decided he was done.All he wanted to do was find Inga and go home. 

“How can you cover it up?!No one even knows what really happened!”He snarled. 

No one moved and the anger that had caught him up left as abruptly as it had come.Suddenly very tired Shinjuurou turned to Rie who was watching him with wide eyes. 

“The truth is I came to make sure Rie made it home safely.That’s all.”Turning on his heel he brushed past her into the hall. 

Almost immediately several voices began shouting behind him. 

“Father we talked about this!Why didn’t you involve him?!” 

“Rie please…” 

“What if he tells someone?”Jiro asked quietly.

“No one would ever believe him.”Jaguar answered dismissively. 

“I don’t want to go to war again.”The other woman said softly.

Shinjuurou didn’t slow down till the maid closed the door behind him with a bow. 

“I can go wipe Kaishou’s servers.”Kazamori offered as they stalked down the street.Shinjuurou shook his head. 

“I’m done with this.Lets go find Inga.”He sighed. 

Suddenly Kazamori’s fist shot out to grab his jacket, pulling him to a stop.Following the RAI’s optics Shinjuurou blinked.Across the nextintersection the girl in blue, Kikko, stood staring at him fists clenched at her sides.Shinjuurou’s skin pricked.How had she gotten ahead of them? 

“If you are going to tell about me and Jiro…”She pulled a tacky looking store bought wand from the folds of her skirt. 

“I will stop you.”She breathed, pointing it at them. 

Shinjuurou gaped as the squeal of wheels rounded the corner. 

“Kikko stop!”Jiro shouted hopping out of the shiny silver sports car.Jaguar stepped out from the passenger side. 

Shinjuurou could feel a headache coming on.This night just needed to be over.

__________________________________________________

 

Kazamori eye’d the other robot with interest.They were the last RAI, they’d never met another synthetic being before. 

“Drop your weapons and surrender!”The AI in the white coat demanded of Hayami. 

Of course the ex police aid didn’t listen, continuing to stride away from them, glancing back and forth as if he was looking for something. 

“Halt!Cease!Desist!”The blond robot called, pulling his glove off and firing a volley of warning shots into the surroundings from his fingertips. 

Kazamori blinked, glancing down at their own fingertips in contemplation. 

“Interested in some modifications?”A voice asked from beside them. 

Startled they jumped away from the silver haired man that had suddenly appeared on their visuals.How had the heat sensors not picked him up? 

He regarded the RAI curiously through his one good eye as if looking at a a piece of meat he was deciding how to cook.Cautiously Kazamori probed the space around him only to find the readings come back as a mass of jumbled static.Highly unsettling.They set several diagnostic programs to tests for viruses in their software just in case. 

“Your body looks like a very simple design.Modifications for fire arms would be easy enough.I’m familiar with models of your height.”He reached a hand out as if measuring their chassis in the air. 

“We could reinforce the skeleton with some titanium, add a gun mount between the shoulder blades, or would you prefer something with a blade?”The man circled Kazamori with sharp eyes, one hand on his chin. 

The results from the diagnostics came back negative and they frowned.That ment the static surrounding this person was not the result of a server malfunction at least. 

“Who are you?”Kazamori asked deciding to collect data the old fashioned way. 

“I’m Judas.”The man smiled holding out a hand. 

Kazamori eye’d it warily, the memory of the mysterious static telling them it would be a bad idea to shake it.After a moment Judas lowered it without a word. 

“Kazamori!Are you there?”Shinjuurou’s voice called and Kazamori perked up as he rounded the corner.Spotting them he looked relieved. 

“There you are.I’m glad you’re— ouf!”Kazamori forced the air from his lungs as they threw there arms around him tightly, never taking their optics off Judas. 

“Ah, I see you already have a mechanic.I did not mean to be rude.”The silver haired man stepped back demurely. 

“What?”Shinjuurou glanced between them brow furrowing.But his arms tightened around their shoulders by .3psi Kazamori was happy to note. 

Just then movement registered on the edge of Kazamori’s sensors.Grabbing Shinjuurou they shoved him back as a streak of black and pink crashed into the pavement hard enough to cause a crater in the concrete. 

“Juuuuudas!”It screeched unfolding to reveal a young girl in a stiff black dress with pink and yellow highlights.Big blue eyes glared at Judas, a number of sharp, pointy looking swords hovered in midair around her. 

Kazamori found their impression of Judas getting even more confused as instead of appearing threatened by the girl’s attitude he beamed. 

“Earth Chan!You’re awake.”He cried, more animated than Kazamori had yet seen him. 

“Of course I’m awake!”Earth Chan yelled back.“The first cry for help I get and I find you here!What evil are you up to now?” 

Kazamori thought Judas looked hurt but before he could defend himself Earth Chan had stalked away. 

“Who was it?”She demanded.“Who needs me to save them?Was it you?”She rounded on Kazamori. 

“Negative.”They said.Scanning their data banks Kazamori did not find such a record in the log. 

They looked to Shinjuurou uncertainly only to find him staring dumbstruck.Following his gaze Kazamori found why.A few feet away was Inga, though not the Inga from Kazamori’s memory banks. 

This Inga was shorter, their clothes different.Black stalkings ran down both her legs now, the outline of a red and white pencil skirt forming around at the hips.A hood hung from her top even in her adult form though the fluffy white boa still curled around her shoulders.Most jarringly her hair was down, released from her ponytail.The two black horns had shrunk into little tufts that looked like fluffy fox ears. 

Kazamori set their optics to record. 

“Shinjuurou…”Inga breathed, looking at her partner as if she’d never seen him before. 

“I-Inga?What happened to you?”Shinjuurou blinked taking a step forward. 

Just then a burst of gun fire rang out on a nearby street and Kazamori whirled as Earth Chan ran past.Inga turned to follow and Shinjuurou panicked calling after her. 

Turning back she hissed, face contorting into a kitsune mask and then she was gone.

 

“It’s not right… It’s not here.”Jaguar watched Hayami drag his hand along the ally wall from the shadows. 

“Mirror, mirror, That guy said Bettenou came from a mirror… where’s a the mirror.”He raved. 

“I said halt!”Detective Shiba rounded the alley in front of him shooting a round from his fingertips no longer in warning. 

Jaguar sighed as in a blink Hayami disappeared, reappearing behind Shiba unscathed.Hayami had done what Jaguar had needed him to, now it was time to get his watch back.Stepping out into the street he flew through the alley.Whirling behind Shiba he ripped the black chip from his neck and the detective dropped.Continuing on he cracked Hayami in the head and the escaped convict fell.Jaguar caught him, lowering him gently to the street. 

A moment later the watch was back in his hand and he was just rising to leave when Earth Chan sped around the corner. 

“What are you doing!”She cried, pointing at the bodies crumpled at his feet.“You villain!Face me!” 

She lifted her arms, four pointy swords leveled at him.Jaguar held up his hands hoping to sooth her. 

“This is all a misunderstanding I promise.”He smiled. 

“You liar!”Earth Chan screamed lunging forward and Jaguar’s legs cracked into cat limbs as he prepared to dodge. 

It proved unnecessary as a blue current surrounded her and with a scream her circuits shorted and she powered off. 

“She’s still broken.”Judas said sadly cradling Earth Chan gently in his arms. 

Jaguar stood, dusting himself off he placed Shiba’s chip down next to Judas as he passed.The pavement was cool beneath his feet.Now he needed new shoes.Flicking the watch open he sighed, that idiot.He hoped there was still enough time to get everything done.

__________________________________________________

 

Rie yawned still tired after the events of last night. 

“Good morning Miss Rie.How are you feeling?”Doctor Hitoyoshi smiled joining her at the table with two cups of steaming coffee. 

Rie accepted one when he handed it to her gratefully.She was much more of a tea person usually but to shake this morning’s lethargy it was a welcome change.Sniffing the steam as it wafted up to her she frowned.She really didn’t know doctor Hitoyoshi very well but he’d been kind enough to let her and Inga stay the night, he couldn’t be that bad right?Making up her mind she sipped the coffee gratefully.Closing her eyes she appreciated the taste as it went down. 

“This is very good.”She smiled at the doctor. 

He nodded. 

“The maid is very good isn’t she?” 

The room was silent for a moment as they sipped their coffee and munched on toast.Doctor Hitoyoshi read the paper, frowning at the headlines.After a while he folded it in his lap and turned to her. 

“What are you going to do now miss Rie?” 

She tapped her mug in thought. 

“I’d like to go home.My father must be very worried about me.Of course I’ll take Inga with me.”She assured him.“Shinjuurou will want to collect him as soon as he can.” 

Doctor Hitoyoshi nodded. 

“I’d like to meet your father some time.” 

Rie smiled. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.You’d get along famously.”She chuckled and he joined in. 

The serene air of the breakfast table was shattered by a crash so loud the coffee sloshed from Hitoyoshi’s mug, splashing onto his shorts.The doctor hissed. 

“Oh my gosh that’s probably Inga.I’m so sorry doctor I’ll go get him.You get that fixed up!”Rie thrust her handkerchief at him as she rushed past, her face aflame. 

How embarrassing.You couldn’t leave the boy alone for five minutes.She huffed fondly. 

“Inga!”She called down the hall rounding the corner. 

“Inga!” 

Goodness this house was bigger than she’d thought.After a few more turns an open door came into view catching her attention.Glancing inside Rie saw the little stuffed panda sitting on the table.A little farther in she found Inga at last, crouched over something on the floor. 

“There you are!Next time you could answer me when I’m looking for you.”She chided, hands on her hips as she picked her way across the room. 

“I was worried…”She trailed off as what had Inga so transfixed came into view.A girl about Inga’s age lay sprawled on the floor.There was a gurney style bed behind her, explaining where the crash had come from.But she wasn’t a girl, she couldn’t be.A metallic panel in her chest was popped open, a jar of little sugar stars spilling out. 

Rie shivered. 

“Mmmm sweet!”Inga smiled popping several in his mouth.

“Stop that!”Rie cried. 

Swatting the boy aside she gathered all the candy she could find, placing it back into the robot girl’s chest.Pressing the panel closed until it popped into place she slumped in relief. 

“What were you doing?!”She hissed at Inga. 

The boy just giggled poking the comatose girl in the face.As if in answer the girl’s eyes blinked open with a whir.Rie fell back with a screech as the robot slowly pushed herself to her feet. 

“H-hello?”Rie tried.She felt small sitting on the floor but her legs failed to respond when she tried to stand. 

“Someone is calling me.”The girl spoke in a high clear voice before launching herself straight up into the ceiling. 

She broke through the roof with a crash and Rie covered her head as plaster rained down around her. 

“Woooow!”Inga giggled shading his eyes as he looked up through the hole. 

“Time to go.”He chirped, starting to climb the mound of debris left by the collapse. 

Startled Rie grabbed onto his panda paw as he passed. 

“What are you doing?!If you leave Shinjuurou won’t know where to find you!”She cried. 

Inga blinked at her for a moment before breaking into a grin wider than his face.Suddenly his face shifted, more hair and a boa billowing out around them. 

“Poor Rie.”She coed.“It’s not cool to be the girl chasing the boy.” 

And suddenly her ponytail broke with a snap, waves of hair tumbling down her shoulders.Rie could smell pine trees and snow.Her head spun. 

“I-I’m not.”She stuttered, loosing track of the conversation.Was this what it felt like when Inga asked you a question?But she didn’t remember getting asked a question. 

Manicured fingers brushed her lip.Inga popped a candy into Rie’s mouth. 

“Liar.”She whispered and was gone.

__________________________________________________

 

“The press conference is going to start in ten minutes.”She said from behind him. 

Shinjuurou didn’t move, scowling at the diet building from across the street. 

“Yeah.”He finally answered. 

Rie's eyes fluttered. 

“Shinjuurou…”She glanced to the side, hands gripping behind her back. 

“I’m sorry for the other night.”She tried.

Shinjuurou didn’t move.

“Are you going to do something?”She asked, shooting at the heart of the matter with an arrow of light. 

Still he didn’t move. 

“What makes you think that?”He asked, thrusting his hands into his pocket. 

Rie snorted. 

“You’re here.I thought you’d run off to sulk.” 

Shinjuurou did look at her now, a grouchy arch of his brow from over his shoulder. 

“When have I ever sulked?” 

Rie smiled wide and Shinjuurou looked away muttering. 

“Don’t answer that.” 

They lapsed into silence as the hastily rigged TV outside the diet ran through the afternoon’s agenda once again.‘Chairman of the Justice Systems Department Holdings Kaishou Rinroku and Head Scientist of Ikuta Research Labs Hitoyoshi Magotake to assuage the public’s fears and discuss the recent earth quakes that have rocked japan.’ The headlines read.

“Have you found Inga yet?”Rie ventured after a long silence. 

“Yes.”Shinjuurou said, offering no further details. 

“Where is she?”Rie tried again. 

“She wanted to watch.” 

Rie blinked, taken aback.Looking at the building as if she could see through the walls right to Shinjuurou’s partner.Letting out a soft ‘oh’ she pursed her lips. 

“Do you want to watch?”She ventured. 

“Not really.”Shinjuurou took a deep breath, shoving his hands farther into his pockets. 

“Oh.”She said again, scuffing her shoe on the pavement. 

“I don’t think I should see your father right now.”Shinjuurou added after a moment and Rie looked back up hopefully. 

“He’s making a big lie again.”She agreed, debating whether to go on before barreling ahead as was her strength. 

“But Shinjuurou, Jiro and Kikko-san deserve a chance don’t they?” 

Shinjuurou huffed again and Rie could just imagine the scowl cutting across his face. 

“They do.”He agreed. 

Clasping her hands behind her Rie finally closed the distance to stand beside him. 

“But lying isn’t the answer.I know.”She focused on the words flashing on loop across the street a soft breeze tickling her locks around her face. 

“Do you.” 

Shinjuurou sounded amused and she glanced over to find him looking at her.Having no other answer she smiled.It fell almost immediately as turning on his heel Shinjuurou began walking away. 

“Where are you going?”She called after him. 

Shinjuurou paused, looking up at the sunrise breaking the sky. 

“Just this once, something that’s beautiful should be allowed to end while it’s still beautiful huh?”


	2. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces laid out in chronological order for your timeline convenience.

 

“The incident occurred two days ago at approximately 3am.A series of explosions triggered inside the Fuchu detention facility for convicted criminals.Several guards and inmates where injured.However, thanks to the timely response of the JSDF the situation was contained and none of the inmates escaped. 

“It is unknown how the bombs where placed within the facility or what the attacker’s objective was.The authorities still refuse to comment on the incident.For more information we go on site with—” 

Shinjuurou turned off the holoscreen where a woman in a pressed suit and pencil skirt was reciting the events of the past few days and turned to the young lady sitting on his couch.If this was all she’d come to show him he’d already seen it. 

Rie had grown over the years he decided, though it was hard to tell since she still insisted on barging into his life on a regular basis.Her air of strength and determination remained, an inner fire that Shinjuurou found he could not bring himself to doubt.Lips pressing into a thin line he leaned back into his lumpy consultation couch.Just because he trusted her honesty didn’t mean it couldn’t be misleading at times. 

“I’m aware of the news.If that’s all you came here to show me th—”

“No!” 

She cut him off, leaning forward, back straight as an arrow.Shinjuurou blinked, eyes sliding from her tense shoulders past the curls of her hair to her hands fidgeting in her lap.She was nervous today. 

“Ahh I mean…” 

Her eyes darted around and Shinjuurou felt his own narrow.Not nervous, scared. 

“Rie what’s wrong?” 

She flushed, rearing back as she reeled herself in. 

“They’re lying.”Her voice came out strong, hands clasped tight in her lap.“Three prisoners escaped from Fuchu that night.” 

“Ah.”He’d suspected this.“And what am I going to do about it?” 

This wasn’t his problem.The police would take care of it.Inga was getting antsy for a meal and he needed to focus on that before anything else. 

Rie sat even straighter if that were possible.Reaching into her handbag she pulled out a photo, holding it out for him.He took it, a familiar face framed by light brown hair looking up at him. 

“My father didn’t want me to tell you but one of those missing is him.” 

Shinjuurou sighed. 

“Hayami Seigan.”

 

_______________________

 

When Rie had gone to Shinjuurou with the news that Hayami had escaped from prison she’d done it because she was scared but also because she believed it was the right thing to do.She’d been expecting Shinjuurou to march over to the Kaishou estate with his little entourage in tow, for her father to sigh and frown at her but be too polite to yell.She’d expected Izumi to be there with a full compliment of JSDF, black suits everywhere. 

What she hadn’t been expecting was a girl with long purple hair to fall from the sky or a man in brown to run past her at break neck speeds.Most disturbing of all was the giant silhouette of some kind of beast that seemed to take up the sky. 

A loud roar pierced the night and Rie ducked behind the back gate of her house.The whole structure shook as the shadow of a kaiju lumbered across the skyline. 

“Time to go.”A voice said from beside her and the next thing she knew a pair of arms had swept her up and she was moving faster than she ever had in her life.She squealed indignantly which turned into a scream as a moment later the gate exploded in a shower of splintered wood behind them.Smashed under a non-corporeal Kaiju paw. 

The beast flickered into being for a moment before disappearing into thin air but Rie wasn’t looking, too busy staring at the man carrying her who seemed to have the head of a large cat. 

“WhAT?!”Her voice climbed the octaves as he set her down next to her father. 

The cat man blinked at her before his face abruptly switched back into that of a mans with a crack. 

Rie gapped. 

“Kaishou Rinroku.”The man said.“I’ll be back to talk with you once this situation has been taken care of.” 

Infuriatingly her father smiled, calmly inclining his head and the man zipped off again faster than the eye could see. 

“Otousan!This is not the time to be so relaxed!”Rie fumed.“Who was that man?!” 

“He set up an appointment to speak with me some time ago.Though it looks like we will have to put the meeting on hold for now.”Her father mused. 

Rie’s fingers itched with the need to shake the man for his irrational behavior.He wasn’t telling her anything.Typical. 

Before another word could cross her lips however a booming crash came from the right, far too close for comfort. 

“Kaishou sir!”Izumi came running across the lawn towards them. 

Catching her father’s hand the police inspector began to drag him away from the danger.Rie needed no prompting to follow. 

They had made it out onto the street to the line of waiting cop cars when Rie saw the familiar shape flit past.She couldn’t hear the detective’s yell over the din of screaming and sirens but she was positive she knew who’s name Shinjuurou had said.Inga had just run back towards the mysterious creature at break neck speed.Shinjuurou in hot pursuit. 

Rie slowed, took one look at the car her father was ducking into before turning around and giving chase.Cutting through her house she emerged into the back yard in time to spy Inga grab the girl in blue by the face.Shinjuurou tugged at her arm desperately but for all his strength he might as well have been a fly. 

Inga leered down at the poor girl, smile too big for her face.The words spoken were soft but Rie didn’t think she could have missed them if a bomb had gone off right next to her ear.Beside her Shinjuurou froze. 

“Where is Jiro?”Inga asked.

The girl’s chest heaved, her eye’s impossibly wide.

“He’s right here.”She whispered, a large font of purple butterflies erupting from her moth. 

And suddenly Rie’s world cracked. 

 

__________________________

 

The fred and hoyle collision had left several parts of the city in wreckage.Public security teams were working hard to find survivors, put out fires and stop the flow of ruptured water and gas pipes.The guilt of not being out there helping was a constant nag at the back of her mind. 

Kikko brushed a lock of pink hair back from Jiro’s pale face.Superhumans were considered a thing of the past, though a fifty foot kaiju Jiro might have changed that.She was still a witch and her powers could be saving lives.Sweat beaded on Jiro’s forehead and Kikko replaced the warm cloth with a fresh cool one.She couldn’t shake the fear that if she left Jiro’s side he would disappear into thin air. 

Again. 

She traced his face with a finger, the delicate swell of his cheek to the sharp line of his jaw.Kikko smiled.He hadn’t changed.Whatever form he had been in the past few years had not left a mark. 

A strip of bright light cut into the dim room.Kikko turned as the door cracked open. 

“Dr. Hito—“ 

The silhouette framed in the light was too tall, the shoulders not broad enough, the hair much messier though still the right shade. 

“Ah-I mean Mr. Kaishou Sir.”Kikko corrected herself, greeting the mysterious man who had given them shelter after the collision. 

“Thank you so much for letting Jiro Senpai stay here!”She stood and bowed. 

Still shadowed in the doorway Kaishou put out a hand. 

“No need, really Miss Hoshino I assure you it’s my pleasure.”Crossing the room in long graceful strides he seated himself at Jiro’s bedside, surveying the pink haired man’s pale face. 

“Your friend still seems to be unwell.Is there anyone we should contact?”He asked laying a hand across Jiro’s heated forehead. 

Kikko changed the washrag again as she thought.Of course there were those that would like to know how Jiro was doing.Dr. Hitoyoshi would certainly like to know of his son’s whereabouts, Fuurouta had disappeared several months ago or she would have contacted him, and Emi… She didn’t know where Emi was but she would have liked to know.Instead she said. 

“I don’t think I should… He might not like that.” 

And frowned.Looking long and hard at Jiro’s peaceful face all she knew was that she wasn’t ready. 

“You really like him don’t you?” 

“Eh?!”Kikko jumped, face flushing as she caught Kaishou watching her instead of Jiro. 

“W-what?!Why do you say that?”She warbled, hands building an invisible wall in the air between them. 

“You’re a very honest girl Kikko.”Kaishou said turning back to the bed.His eyes drooped as he looked at Jiro and let out a breath. 

“You remind me of my daughter.” 

Kikko blinked, the change in topic easing her self consciousness.Glancing down she spied the gold band where it glinted in the low light on Kaishou’s slender finger. 

“Kaishou-san is married?”She asked. 

“Mmm yes you could say that.” He smiled, the tips of his fingers tapping together before folding under his chin. 

“My wife is no longer with me.” 

Kikko felt her face flush.“I’m so sorry!”She blurted out. 

Kaishou smiled, eye’s disappearing into crescents. 

“Don’t be concerned.It’s been a long time.”He sat back with a sigh rubbing a thumb along the side of his nose. 

“I see, but that doesn’t change how you feel does it.”Kikko spoke quietly, unable to stop her eyes from wandering to Jiro’s face. 

“No.”Kaishou exhaled folding his hands back in his lap.“But after you’ve been in love a few times you start to realize how trivial it all is.” 

Kikko whirled, her bangs flapping around her face from the speed at which she turned back to the man next to her. 

“But life can not exist without love!”She cried. 

Kaishou blinked clearly startled by her exuberance before smiling that small soft smile. 

“You are right.”

 

_____________________

 

Rie yawned still tired after the events of last night. 

“Good morning Miss Rie.How are you feeling?”Doctor Hitoyoshi smiled joining her at the table with two cups of steaming coffee. 

Rie accepted one when he handed it to her gratefully.She was much more of a tea person usually but to shake this morning’s lethargy it was a welcome change.Sniffing the steam as it wafted up to her she frowned.She really didn’t know doctor Hitoyoshi very well but he’d been kind enough to let her and Inga stay the night, he couldn’t be that bad right?Making up her mind she sipped the coffee gratefully.Closing her eyes she appreciated the taste as it went down. 

“This is very good.”She smiled at the doctor. 

He nodded. 

“The maid is very good isn’t she?” 

The room was silent for a moment as they sipped their coffee and munched on toast.Doctor Hitoyoshi read the paper, frowning at the headlines.After a while he folded it in his lap and turned to her. 

“What are you going to do now miss Rie?” 

She tapped her mug in thought. 

“I’d like to go home.My father must be very worried about me.Of course I’ll take Inga with me.”She assured him.“Shinjuurou will want to collect him as soon as he can.” 

Doctor Hitoyoshi nodded. 

“I’d like to meet your father some time.” 

Rie smiled. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.You’d get along famously.”She chuckled and he joined in. 

The serene air of the breakfast table was shattered by a crash so loud the coffee sloshed from Hitoyoshi’s mug, splashing onto his shorts.The doctor hissed. 

“Oh my gosh that’s probably Inga.I’m so sorry doctor I’ll go get him.You get that fixed up!”Rie thrust her handkerchief at him as she rushed past, her face aflame. 

How embarrassing.You couldn’t leave the boy alone for five minutes.She huffed fondly. 

“Inga!”She called down the hall rounding the corner. 

“Inga!” 

Goodness this house was bigger than she’d thought.After a few more turns an open door came into view catching her attention.Glancing inside Rie saw the little stuffed panda sitting on the table.A little farther in she found Inga at last, crouched over something on the floor. 

“There you are!Next time you could answer me when I’m looking for you.”She chided, hands on her hips as she picked her way across the room. 

“I was worried…”She trailed off as what had Inga so transfixed came into view.A girl about Inga’s age lay sprawled on the floor.There was a gurney style bed behind her, explaining where the crash had come from.But she wasn’t a girl, she couldn’t be.A metallic panel in her chest was popped open, a jar of little sugar stars spilling out. 

Rie shivered. 

“Mmmm sweet!”Inga smiled popping several in his mouth.

“Stop that!”Rie cried. 

Swatting the boy aside she gathered all the candy she could find, placing it back into the robot girl’s chest.Pressing the panel closed until it popped into place she slumped in relief. 

“What were you doing?!”She hissed at Inga. 

The boy just giggled poking the comatose girl in the face.As if in answer the girl’s eyes blinked open with a whir.Rie fell back with a screech as the robot slowly pushed herself to her feet. 

“H-hello?”Rie tried.She felt small sitting on the floor but her legs failed to respond when she tried to stand. 

“Someone is calling me.”The girl spoke in a high clear voice before launching herself straight up into the ceiling. 

She broke through the roof with a crash and Rie covered her head as plaster rained down around her. 

“Woooow!”Inga giggled shading his eyes as he looked up through the hole. 

“Time to go.”He chirped, starting to climb the mound of debris left by the collapse. 

Startled Rie grabbed onto his panda paw as he passed. 

“What are you doing?!If you leave Shinjuurou won’t know where to find you!”She cried. 

Inga blinked at her for a moment before breaking into a grin wider than his face.Suddenly his face shifted, more hair and a boa billowing out around them. 

“Poor Rie.”She coed.“It’s not cool to be the girl chasing the boy.” 

And suddenly her ponytail broke with a snap, waves of hair tumbling down her shoulders.Rie could smell pine trees and snow.Her head spun. 

“I-I’m not.”She stuttered, loosing track of the conversation.Was this what it felt like when Inga asked you a question?But she didn’t remember getting asked a question. 

Manicured fingers brushed her lip.Inga popped a candy into Rie’s mouth. 

“Liar.”She whispered and was gone.

 

________________________

 

Kazamori eye’d the other robot with interest.They were the last RAI, they’d never met another synthetic being before. 

“Drop your weapons and surrender!”The AI in the white coat demanded of Hayami. 

Of course the ex police aid didn’t listen, continuing to stride away from them, glancing back and forth as if he was looking for something. 

“Halt!Cease!Desist!”The blond robot called, pulling his glove off and firing a volley of warning shots into the surroundings from his fingertips. 

Kazamori blinked, glancing down at their own fingertips in contemplation. 

“Interested in some modifications?”A voice asked from beside them. 

Startled they jumped away from the silver haired man that had suddenly appeared on their visuals.How had the heat sensors not picked him up? 

He regarded the RAI curiously through his one good eye as if looking at a a piece of meat he was deciding how to cook.Cautiously Kazamori probed the space around him only to find the readings come back as a mass of jumbled static.Highly unsettling.They set several diagnostic programs to tests for viruses in their software just in case. 

“Your body looks like a very simple design.Modifications for fire arms would be easy enough.I’m familiar with models of your height.”He reached a hand out as if measuring their chassis in the air. 

“We could reinforce the skeleton with some titanium, add a gun mount between the shoulder blades, or would you prefer something with a blade?”The man circled Kazamori with sharp eyes, one hand on his chin. 

The results from the diagnostics came back negative and they frowned.That ment the static surrounding this person was not the result of a server malfunction at least. 

“Who are you?”Kazamori asked deciding to collect data the old fashioned way. 

“I’m Judas.”The man smiled holding out a hand. 

Kazamori eye’d it warily, the memory of the mysterious static telling them it would be a bad idea to shake it.After a moment Judas lowered it without a word. 

“Kazamori!Are you there?”Shinjuurou’s voice called and Kazamori perked up as he rounded the corner.Spotting them he looked relieved. 

“There you are.I’m glad you’re— ouf!”Kazamori forced the air from his lungs as they threw there arms around him tightly, never taking their optics off Judas. 

“Ah, I see you already have a mechanic.I did not mean to be rude.”The silver haired man stepped back demurely. 

“What?”Shinjuurou glanced between them brow furrowing.But his arms tightened around their shoulders by .3psi Kazamori was happy to note. 

Just then movement registered on the edge of Kazamori’s sensors.Grabbing Shinjuurou they shoved him back as a streak of black and pink crashed into the pavement hard enough to cause a crater in the concrete. 

“Juuuuudas!”It screeched unfolding to reveal a young girl in a stiff black dress with pink and yellow highlights.Big blue eyes glared at Judas, a number of sharp, pointy looking swords hovered in midair around her. 

Kazamori found their impression of Judas getting even more confused as instead of appearing threatened by the girl’s attitude he beamed. 

“Earth Chan!You’re awake.”He cried, more animated than Kazamori had yet seen him. 

“Of course I’m awake!”Earth Chan yelled back.“The first cry for help I get and I find you here!What evil are you up to now?” 

Kazamori thought Judas looked hurt but before he could defend himself Earth Chan had stalked away. 

“Who was it?”She demanded.“Who needs me to save them?Was it you?”She rounded on Kazamori. 

“Negative.”They said.Scanning their data banks Kazamori did not find such a record in the log. 

They looked to Shinjuurou uncertainly only to find him staring dumbstruck.Following his gaze Kazamori found why.A few feet away was Inga, though not the Inga from Kazamori’s memory banks. 

This Inga was shorter, their clothes different.Black stalkings ran down both her legs now, the outline of a red and white pencil skirt forming around at the hips.A hood hung from her top even in her adult form though the fluffy white boa still curled around her shoulders.Most jarringly her hair was down, released from her ponytail.The two black horns had shrunk into little tufts that looked like fluffy fox ears. 

Kazamori set their optics to record. 

“Shinjuurou…”Inga breathed, looking at her partner as if she’d never seen him before. 

“I-Inga?What happened to you?”Shinjuurou blinked taking a step forward. 

Just then a burst of gun fire rang out on a nearby street and Kazamori whirled as Earth Chan ran past.Inga turned to follow and Shinjuurou panicked calling after her. 

Turning back she hissed, face contorting into a kitsune mask and then she was gone.

 

“It’s not right… It’s not here.”Jaguar watched Hayami drag his hand along the ally wall from the shadows. 

“Mirror, mirror, That guy said Bettenou came from a mirror… where’s a the mirror.”He raved. 

“I said halt!”Detective Shiba rounded the alley in front of him shooting a round from his fingertips no longer in warning. 

Jaguar sighed as in a blink Hayami disappeared, reappearing behind Shiba unscathed.Hayami had done what Jaguar had needed him to, now it was time to get his watch back.Stepping out into the street he flew through the alley.Whirling behind Shiba he ripped the black chip from his neck and the detective dropped.Continuing on he cracked Hayami in the head and the escaped convict fell.Jaguar caught him, lowering him gently to the street. 

A moment later the watch was back in his hand and he was just rising to leave when Earth Chan sped around the corner. 

“What are you doing!”She cried, pointing at the bodies crumpled at his feet.“You villain!Face me!” 

She lifted her arms, four pointy swords leveled at him.Jaguar held up his hands hoping to sooth her. 

“This is all a misunderstanding I promise.”He smiled. 

“You liar!”Earth Chan screamed lunging forward and Jaguar’s legs cracked into cat limbs as he prepared to dodge. 

It proved unnecessary as a blue current surrounded her and with a scream her circuits shorted and she powered off. 

“She’s still broken.”Judas said sadly cradling Earth Chan gently in his arms. 

Jaguar stood, dusting himself off he placed Shiba’s chip down next to Judas as he passed.The pavement was cool beneath his feet.Now he needed new shoes.Flicking the watch open he sighed, that idiot.He hoped there was still enough time to get everything done.

 

___________________________

 

Magotake sat at the table, the tips of his fingers pressed together, his gaze focused on the far wall.There where papers before him, graphs and figures and notes in his scrawling penmanship but he wasn’t looking at any of it.Enough had happened to occupy his thoughts beyond the projects currently consuming his time. 

Besides, any minute now he was expecting a visitor. 

As if in answer the door to the lab banged open.Shinjuurou stalked in, his poor maid flitting around him like a little red bird. 

“Sir please, you can’t come in here, it’s very dangerous!Sir I ask that you—“ 

Magotake stood and held up a hand to quiet her. 

“It’s ok.Please make us some coffee if you would.” 

She stopped, the look she sent him unreadable before bowing and pulling the lab door shut behind her.As if there wasn’t a giant gapping hole in the ceiling, if someone really wanted to get in.

With the distraction gone he smiled charmingly at Shinjuurou noticing for the first time what appeared to be a young girl with him, her large golden eyes whirring as she focused intently on his face.That gaze was familiar.Robot he thought. 

Shinjuurou stood glaring at him from across the table.Magotake was stocky and broad but also quite tall.Shinjuurou’s height put them on an even level, his grey eyes flashing.Mixed racial parentage Magotake noted, filing it away for later. 

“What can I do for you Shinjuurou?”He asked casually and was rewarded when Shinjuurou’s frown deepened. 

“What have you done to Inga!”He demanded. 

“Ahh yes your intriguing companion.I thought he would be with you.”Magotake retook his seat folding his hands over his research notes.Beside Shinjuurou the android continued to watch him unblinkingly. 

A loud bang resounded throughout the room as Shinjuurou slammed his hands onto the table.His papers jumped and Magotake wistfully gave thanks that the coffee hadn’t arrived yet. 

“Don’t play dumb with me doctor.I know he were here.” 

He sighed looking away from his guest and rubbing his temple. 

“Sir Inga was a most entertaining guest.”He said with a rye smile. 

“He rampaged through my lab, drank all my tea and abruptly ran off with my most important research project.” 

The empty gurney on the other side of the room and the giant hole in the ceiling loomed as if mocking him. 

“Quite an afternoon.”He sighed before perking up as if a thought had just occurred to him. 

“Though that girl Rie was considerably more charming.”He smiled.Sitting back he waited for his words to sink in. 

Shinjuurou’s jaw went slack for a moment before muttering “Rie…” 

Beside him the robot moved for the first time, eyes flicking to its… owner? 

“You don’t seem as concerned about her wellbeing as you do your partner…”Magotake noted absently shuffling his papers into a neater pile. 

The change in Shinjuurou’s demeanor was immediate.He went still, an icy calm enveloping the room .Magotake shivered. 

“Rie has nothing to do with this.If you’ve harmed her in any way you are a worse snake than I thought.” 

He frowned not appreciating Shinjuurou’s misinterpretation of his intentions but refusing to take the bait. 

“I beg your pardon but she is very much involved.Her attachment to you makes her influence on what is happening undeniable.”He challenged looking Shinjuurou square in the eye till the younger man rocked back on his heels. 

“What are you talking about?”Shinjuurou snapped. 

Good, he was coming around Magotake observed.Even Jiro hadn’t been this dense.

Just then the door creaked open and the maid bustled in with their coffee.Only two cups he saw. 

Shinjuurou didn’t say anything.He didn’t touch the cup either.Magotake watched through the steam of his own drink as the robot curled it’s dainty fingers around the mug, lifting it to its lips, and took a sip.Pretty advanced components, capable of domestic functions?Unlike Shiba or the type A and B.Not unlike his missing research project. 

He sipped his drink, letting out a happy hum.It tasted much better than when he made it.He was glad she had decided to come back. 

“Let me tell you a story.”He said after a few more appreciative pulls. 

“Several years ago an organism mutated.A plant, no more than a weed, its pollen changed from an allergen to a contagion.Spreading superhuman sickness across the country. 

“Halting the plant’s spread was difficult because it killed everything around it with an allopatric toxin.”He paused to take another drink and Shinjuurou chimed in.

“What does this have to do with Rie?”He frowned, fingers tapping on his forearms. 

He still refused to sit, or drink the coffee.Magotake suppressed a chuckle. 

“It’s a comparison.”He attempted to explain though the look on Shinjuurou’s face said he might as well be exchanging scientific theory with a kaiju.Beside him the robot’s eyes whirred.

“Your way of thinking, she is either agreeable to it.Or not.Either way you have changed her.What she does now is a reflection of what she believes you would desire.But maybe you don’t feel responsible for that?” 

Magotake looked Shinjuurou straight in the eye.The boy was frowning again.This wasn’t working.He sighed, scratching the back of his head and leaning back in his chair.He had never been very good at talking to young people he reminded himself as he stared at the ceiling. 

“Seitaka awadachi or Solidago canadensis.More commonly known as goldenrod in the west.Its pollen causes allergic reactions such as watering eyes, coughing and sneezing.Also known as hay fever.It has spread across Asia causing over 50 native species to go extinct.”The robot spoke, its voice high and even. 

A data retrieval type? 

It turned to its companion. 

“Shinjuurou, I believe he’s saying you are a pest.” 

Magotake rubbed his temples with a sigh. 

“Lets look at it a different way.”He tried amiably.Sitting up straight once more. 

“Nelumbo nucifera, ever heard of it?” 

“No.”Shinjuurou’s fingers tapped away.One hand on his elbow the other on his bicep. 

“You probably have.”Magotake smiled. 

“Its common name is the Lotus flower.A remarkable plant.Did you know it can regulate the temperature of its flowers like a mammal does with it’s body?Single seeds can remain in stasis for thousands of years before sprouting and its leaves are coated with a waxy film that repels water and dirt to leave the plant pristine though it grows through the muddy lake bed.” 

“What is your point?”Shinjuurou snapped.

“There is another plant, Tropaeolum.The Nasturtium.It has nothing in common with the lotus, from where it grows to how it spreads, accept that to the untrained eye the two species leaves look very similar. 

“The name Tropaeum is roman.It refers to a pole where the vanquished foes’ armor is hung.In flower language it means jest or joke.A sign of defeat…”He trailed off hopefully.

“Nasturtium flowers are edible and often planted next to others as a companion to drive away pests with its smell.” 

“Not now Kazamori.”Shinjuurou growled, eyes still boring into Magotake’s head. 

“Shinjuurou.”The robot persisted. 

When its owner continued to ignore it it flung its arms around Shinjuurou’s waist burying its face in his jacket. 

Magotake’s eyebrows went up.A pleasure module?Maybe he should have included the robot in his metaphor as well. 

Shinjuurou stumbled grappling with the machine’s long hair. 

“Kazamori!”He sounded surprised. 

Magotake watched the exchange with interest. 

“That doesn’t explain what he did to Inga!”Shinjuurou argued, prying the robot away from his body. 

Magotake decided to take pity on him.Turning back to the matter at hand he hoped the seeds he’d planted in the other man’s head would grow to help him understand his concerns. 

“Why do you keep insisting I’ve done something to him?”He asked. 

“Quit playing dumb!She never asks questions without me.Someone is controlling her.” 

Magotake frowned at the use of the feminine pronoun. 

Freed from the robot, Kazamori’s, grip Shinjuurou stalked the length of the lab his fists clenched at his sides. 

“I said I wouldn’t let it happen again.I promised…” 

He stopped in his pacing a far off look in his eyes.Magotake understood that look.When he remembered the things he’d seen on those islands, during the war.Maria and Gigagon still haunted his dreams. 

“When was the last time you saw Inga?”He asked softly. 

Shinjuurou blinked returning to the present to scowl at him.Without prompting Kazamori stepped over the debris from the ceiling to the old box tv in the corner, pulled a cord from its neck and plugged it into the device.Magotaki watched intently as a recording from what was obviously the robot’s optics played on the screen.That was handy.Definitely a support type.Maybe he could incorporate a new function in his research project.If it ever returned to him after its jaunt outside with Inga. 

As if summoned the image on the screen showed a picture of their face.Though not the face Magotake had seen in his lab.This Inga was older and very much a girl. 

A lady with lilac hair and mismatched violet eyes.Magotake sat back rubbing a hand over his lips.On the screen the woman smiled, looking past the camera to something out of sight.Past Kazamori turned to show Shinjuurou blinking back at his companion. 

“Shinjuurou…”The girl Magotake thought he might know purred and Shinjuurou’s eyes turned round. 

“I-Inga?What happened to you?”He breathed. 

Magotake frowned.With no basis for what was normal for such a bizarre existence as Inga he had no idea what was wrong but the Shinjuurou on recording was clearly shaken up. 

He studied the woman in more detail.She had long flowing hair that fell around her shoulders against the tan poof of a fluffy scarf.Her clothes were immodest and tight, deep red and cream except on her face where there was one great black dot over her right eye.In her hair sat two little protrusions that could have been ears or horns… or hair.All in all she looked very much like… 

Recorded Shinjuurou stepped forward but before he could reach out a figure zipped past upsetting Kazamori’s filming.A high girly voice he recognized as his research subject yelled and by the time Kazamori had righted its self was gone.Inga turning away to follow. 

“Inga!”Shinjuurou yelled preparing to run after her.The woman whirled on him with a hiss and Magotake blinked for her almost correct face had twisted into an all too familiar fox mask. 

Kazamori unplugged its self, the cable zipping back into its casing. 

Magotake frowned. 

His guests left quietly not much later and he returned to the lab, the creak of the fridge doorloud in the now silent room as he pulled it open.Taking a vial filled with red liquid from the tray he regarded the name on the label.Grabbing a sharpie he lifted a hand, preparing to scratch the letters out.And then paused for a long moment. 

After a while he left it, writing the new name underneath the first. 

EMI? it said in bold black letters. 

Capping the sharpie he placed the bottle back on the tray next to the one labeled RIE.

 

______________________

 

“Mr. Shinjuurou hello.I’m afraid Kaishou is not available at the moment.”The head maid of the Kaishou household informed him from the doorway. 

“I’m actually here to see Rie.”He looked away scratching the back of his neck.It felt awkward to be calling on her for a change.The maid seemed to think so too as she paused, regarding him with a stern gaze. 

Just then the situation was saved… or compounded, he wasn’t really sure, by the lady of the house herself rounding the corner. 

“Shinjuurou! I thought I heard you.So he did invite you.I was worried” 

The maid was forced to step back with a sigh when Rie grabbed his arm and hauled him over the threshold.He ducked his head in apology as they passed, trying to shuck his shoes as neatly as possible in the entryway. 

“Wait here Kazamori.”He called to the RAI over his shoulder. 

Rie kept up a running commentary as they wound through the halls.Whole sentences flying by too fast to catch. 

“Father seems to be all for it but you know how he gets about public security.And who even is this Jaguar guy?I’ve never seen him before and he just waltzes in like he knows everything.He says there are superhumans Shinjuurou!Like the ones in books and TV.Also, he can change his face into a cat.Who does that?Anyway, I’m glad you’re here so you can help father decide what to do about this.” 

Shinjuurou’s frown deepened the more he heard. 

“Rie wait.“He tried as they neared the door to Kaishou’s office.From inside several voices could be heard deep in discussion.Throwing open the door Rie pulled him into the room. 

Immediately four sets of eyes turned to them, all conversation ceased. Shinjuurou tried for what he hoped was a smile, surreptitiously trying to hide behind Rie's voluminous hair. 

His eyes darted around in the brief silence.Kaishou sat at his computer, beside him was the girl in blue Inga had asked her question to.There were two other men he didn’t know.One dressed all in brown lounged by the window while the final chair was taken up bythe other who’s hair was a startling shade of pink. 

Shinjuurou’s eye’s narrowed.He did remember the pink one.He’d thought it had been an illusion.Just after Inga's question, before the world had blown apart, he remembered seeing him appear in a burst of light.Inga had called him Jiro… 

“Father, I’ve brought Mr. Shinjuurou.I can’t believe you started without him.”Rie scolded, standing straight and tall. 

Kaishou blinked. 

“Uh, yes.Thank you Rie.”He smiled amiably despite the tension filling the room. 

Shinjuurou held his eyes for a long moment as the silence stretched.Kaishou looked away first turning to the man in brown. 

“Jiro, Kikko, Jaguar, this is Shinjuurou, the man I was telling you about.”He said.

The man, apparently called Jaguar, hummed.Intelligent blue eyes looked Shinjuurou up and down, sizing him up. 

A chill slid down his spine.Shinjuurou had a pretty good idea of what Rie had walked him into and there was no way Kaishou had intended for him to be here.His jaw clenched as he turned back to the chairman.He was still wearing that infuriating kind smile and Shinjuurou felt his blood run cold. 

“So sorry I’m late.”He bit out icily.“I’m sure you were anxious to hear what I have to say about you LYING to cover up whats happened.Again.” 

The blue girl flinched at his words, the pink haired Jiro frowning while Jaguar continued to appear apathetic.Kaishou sighed and Shinjuurou decided he was done.All he wanted to do was find Inga and go home. 

“How can you cover it up?!No one even knows what really happened!”He snarled. 

No one moved and the anger that had caught him up left as abruptly as it had come.Suddenly very tired Shinjuurou turned to Rie who was watching him with wide eyes. 

“The truth is I came to make sure Rie made it home safely.That’s all.”Turning on his heel he brushed past her into the hall. 

Almost immediately several voices began shouting behind him. 

“Father we talked about this!Why didn’t you involve him?!” 

“Rie please…” 

“What if he tells someone?”Jiro asked quietly.

“No one would ever believe him.”Jaguar answered dismissively. 

“I don’t want to go to war again.”The other woman said softly.

Shinjuurou didn’t slow down till the maid closed the door behind him with a bow. 

“I can go wipe Kaishou’s servers.”Kazamori offered as they stalked down the street.Shinjuurou shook his head. 

“I’m done with this.Lets go find Inga.”He sighed. 

Suddenly Kazamori’s fist shot out to grab his jacket, pulling him to a stop.Following the RAI’s optics Shinjuurou blinked.Across the nextintersection the girl in blue, Kikko, stood staring at him fists clenched at her sides.Shinjuurou’s skin pricked.How had she gotten ahead of them? 

“If you are going to tell about me and Jiro…”She pulled a tacky looking store bought wand from the folds of her skirt. 

“I will stop you.”She breathed, pointing it at them. 

Shinjuurou gaped as the squeal of wheels rounded the corner. 

“Kikko stop!”Jiro shouted hopping out of the shiny silver sports car.Jaguar stepped out from the passenger side. 

Shinjuurou could feel a headache coming on.This night just needed to be over.

 

______________________

 

The man flew past Kazamori’s eyes at a speed that was impossible for their optics to track.That had never happened before. 

A string of numbers flashed across the visual screen trying to reconcile the mass and velocity with modern physics.Kazamori removed the calculations from the list of high priority functions.There was no time for analysis, Shinjuurou was vulnerable.Kazamori need to put all their resources into protecting him.Only functions that would lead to his safety where to be prioritized. 

To the left the air tension changed by three degrees and Kazamori spun and ducked, intercepting a kick from the man in brown at lightning speeds.However the shape of the man’s leg was not within the expected parameters and Kazamori’s center of rotation briefly unbalanced.Their suspension heaved to bring the weight distributors back into alignment and Kazamori took a step back. 

The man waited, fur coated cat legs bending him into an agile crouch.Scanning the data logs the only conclusion to be drawn from his hesitation was a wish to talk.Kazamori found that to be acceptable.They had questions of their own after all. 

“Mr. Jaguar’s anatomy is not standard.Markings match Panthera onca onca.”Kazamori noted, scanning the air currents for any early warning signs. 

The man smiled dryly. 

“Neither is yours robot.”He said lowering farther into his bent knees.Kazamori jumped back as their sensors picked up a shiver in the air and extrapolated the data to predict the cat man’s approach.However he made no follow up beyond twisting to keep Kazamori in his sights. 

“I do not understand.”Kazamori frowned.“This is a standard issue prosthetic.” 

Feeling the air currents whirl around them made no difference once the man really decided to move.Kazamori was still spinning away when a fist cracked into their chassis throwing them sideways.He caught one arm and twisted it up behind their back. 

“A weapon doesn’t need a head or limbs to be effective.”He purred into their ear. 

Kazamori drew data from several servers to make a conclusion.It was an important decision, one they would have to stand by.Without warning they overrode the human mobility limitations code in their chassis’ programing.Contorting unnaturally they spun in his arms, the latex skin covering the limb ripping as it twisted beyond capacity. 

Momentarily with the upper hand the RAI draped themselves over Jaguar’s back.Where he would win for speed Kazamori would make up for it with flexibility. 

“I am not a weapon.I am a RAI.”They said into his ear puffing a breath after for good measure. 

The man spun away putting space between them again and returning the scene to a stalemate. 

“Kazamori!”Shinjuurou’s voice cut across the ruined street and the RAI dedicated half their optics to locating him. 

Shinjuurou was backing away from what looked like a pillar of fire but on closer inspection turned out to be Jiro wrapped in golden flame. 

“Equis!”He shouted and two bright headlights flashed on, illuminating the road. 

A stream of pastel stars flooded the surroundings but Jiro burned them to ash and entered the car without even a glance.With a hiss it sprouted a torso, arms and a head that roared out triumphantly at the sky.Kikko was screaming while Shinjuurou looked on in amazement.Chunks of concrete flew through the air and Kazamori really wished he’d close his mouth and run.As if in answer the carbot’s foot came up as if in slow motion. 

Kazamori started the data transfer as they ran.They weren’t as fast as Jaguar but made it in time to shove Shinjuurou back as the hoof came down.As their optics darkened all their data poured into the closest receptacle which just so happened to be a giant mechanical horse.

 

The scene before him was interesting.Kikko flew about Equis’ head but even as he watched the robot’s movements slowed.He was glad, Jiro wouldn’t be happy about going out of control, would probably feel responsible for the robot body that lay sprawled on the street. 

From his pocket came a chime.Pulling out the watch he glanced at it. 

“Ahh times up.”He sighed, smiling wistfully.Sparing Kazamori’s body one last look he blinked out of existence. 

It was a simple matter.Those that survived had the right to keep existing. 

 

__________________________________

 

“Kazamori?You in there?”Shinjuurou frowned, rapping his knuckles against the metallic plating. 

“I am here.”The RAI’s voice came through the mechanical horse’s speakers overly loud.Those that had been fighting flinched and covered their ears. 

“Ah, sorry.”Kazamori adjusted the volume as with a hiss the weapon folded back into a compact sports car.Shinjuurou stumbled back, coughing as steam and exhaust fumes billowed out to fill the wrecked street.In the distance sirens began ringing. 

“Oh my god she’s dead!”Kikko squeaked, touching down on the street and running to kneel next to the mangled wreckage of Kazamori’s robotic body. 

“Meteoterre!”She yelled, pulling the unresponsive android up by it’s shoulders.Nothing happened.She frowned. 

“Meteoterre!Meteoterre!”Kikko continued chanting shaking Kazamori’s unresponsive chassis. 

Shinjuurou ignored the spectacle, looking back to the sports car that had, until a moment ago been a giant mechanical horse.He placed his hand on the hood. 

“Inga has your panda.”He said.

“I know.” 

He sighed, comforted by Kazamori’s flat tone of voice.A small piece of something familiar in a long line of things that were not. 

“Will you be staying in there?”He asked. 

“There is no other suitable vessel within range.” 

Kazamori’s tone was light but as Shinjuurou took a moment to check the surroundings it appeared to be true.Downed power lines and a suspicious lack of recognizable technological appliances made for a very limited pool of choices for Kazamori to download themselves into.He didn’t like it. 

The driver side door swung up and Jiro stepped out.A crease formed between Shinjuurou’s brows. 

“Jiro.” 

“Shinjuurou.”The pink haired man grimaced, one hand firmly planted against the car for balance.The other hung limply at his side. 

“Jiro Senpai!”Kazamori’s body lay forgotten in the street as Kikko launched herself at Jiro. 

“Are you hurt Senpai?Let me see!” 

Shinjuurou sighed, leaning back against the sports car’s hood.He averted his eyes letting Kikko fawn over Jiro in relative privacy.But still his frown persisted.Inga was missing and this altercation had bought them no clues.Under his hands the car’s engine revved. 

“Neigh, neigh.”Kazamori deadpanned, their flat voice doing an awful rendition of a horse.One side of Shinjuurou’s mouth quirked up. 

“See even like this you’re still useful.”He teased patting the hood once more for good measure.

Kazamori made the car purr. 

“I can carry out my function in any form.”The RAI informed him blandly. 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t like having a human body.” 

Shinjuurou snorted, it was only after much time and experience that he’d mastered the art of identifying when the RAI was pouting.

They were silent for a moment, Shinjuurou wondering how to hide from the cops with a flashy sports car in tow.

“Mr. Jaguar is gone.”Kazamori noted.

Shinjuurou sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I see.” 

He was so tired but at least this time the night was really over.

 

______________________

 

The panda had button eyes and a stitched mouth.She’d seen it before.Either in Inga’s paws or walking around with Kazamori inside, but this was the first time she’d gotten to hold it herself.It was a floppy thing, a scuffed, well loved kids toy and she had no idea how Kazamori managed to move the limbs and make it talk.She’d ment to return it to Shinjuurou when he’d come calling but THAT hadn’t gone as planned now had it. 

With a sigh she placed the stuffed animal gently on the kitchen table and glared at her fathers back as he shuffled over to the fridge.He was working late tonight.Of course.Humming quietly he fished around in the back till he found what he was looking for.Jar of peanut butter in hand he shut the door with his foot.Turning he noticed Rie watching him for the first time and jumped.The peanut butter wobbled in his hands, threatening to escape his grasp. 

She frowned, any other time it would be a rare treat to find her father so flustered.Now she just felt irritated. 

“Try a healthier option next time!Such as a fruit or a vegetable!”The fridge chirped encouragingly and collecting her panda Rie headed for the stairs. 

“I’m sorry you’re mad.”Her father called after her.“Don’t you think Kikko and Jiro deserve a chance to live a normal life?” 

Rie paused in the doorway, kneading the soft plush of the panda between her fingers.She could just make out the solid edge of the data chip if she pushed hard enough. 

“I’m not mad about that.”She sighed watching with disappointment as her father shuffled to the cupboards with his peanut butter. 

“I’m mad that you didn’t even bother to ask Shinjuurou.” 

“Ah.”Was Kaishou’s only reply so Rie left him rooting through the drawers for a spoon.

 

____________________________

 

“Look at me.I’m a monster!”Inga laughed fingers curling in Shinjuurou’s collar. 

He turned his head away as best he could. 

“Inga stop.”He rasped but she just shoved him harder into the concrete behind him. 

“That’s not my name.”She purred, the scarf around her neck hissing into little fox heads then back into a scarf over and over again. 

“Your name is Inga!You told me so.Don’t you remember!”He cried. 

“You don’t even know my name!”Inga yelled back.They scowled at each other, fire jumping between their eyes both refusing to back down. 

Taking a deep breath Shinjuurou looked away first.Opening his mouth he tried to keep his voice level. 

“So maybe I don’t.Maybe you have more than one name.But you know what, so do I.”He turned to look her dead in the eye.“Or have you forgotten?”

Inga leaned back just a tiny bit. 

With no warning Shinjuurou staggered as Inga dropped him, stalking across the room her hair swishing behind her.He coughed, rubbing his throat where her hands had been as she paced. 

“We’ll figure out what’s going on.”He rasped trying to sound reassuring. 

Inga scoffed whirling to face him again. 

“How can you say that!You have no idea what’s going on here!”She accused. 

Shinjuurou blinked, just watching Inga for a moment.Straightening to his full height he wiped his split lip holding her gaze. 

“All we can do in this world is search for the truth.Haven’t I shown you that?”He challenged. 

 

____________________________

 

“The press conference is going to start in ten minutes.”She said from behind him. 

Shinjuurou didn’t move, scowling at the diet building from across the street. 

“Yeah.”He finally answered. 

Rie's eyes fluttered. 

“Shinjuurou…”She glanced to the side, hands gripping behind her back. 

“I’m sorry for the other night.”She tried.

Shinjuurou didn’t move.

“Are you going to do something?”She asked, shooting at the heart of the matter with an arrow of light. 

Still he didn’t move. 

“What makes you think that?”He asked, thrusting his hands into his pocket. 

Rie snorted. 

“You’re here.I thought you’d run off to sulk.” 

Shinjuurou did look at her now, a grouchy arch of his brow from over his shoulder. 

“When have I ever sulked?” 

Rie smiled wide and Shinjuurou looked away muttering. 

“Don’t answer that.” 

They lapsed into silence as the hastily rigged TV outside the diet ran through the afternoon’s agenda once again.‘Chairman of the Justice Systems Department Holdings Kaishou Rinroku and Head Scientist of Ikuta Research Labs Hitoyoshi Magotake to assuage the public’s fears and discuss the recent earth quakes that have rocked japan.’ The headlines read.

“Have you found Inga yet?”Rie ventured after a long silence. 

“Yes.”Shinjuurou said, offering no further details. 

“Where is she?”Rie tried again. 

“She wanted to watch.” 

Rie blinked, taken aback.Looking at the building as if she could see through the walls right to Shinjuurou’s partner.Letting out a soft ‘oh’ she pursed her lips. 

“Do you want to watch?”She ventured. 

“Not really.”Shinjuurou took a deep breath, shoving his hands farther into his pockets. 

“Oh.”She said again, scuffing her shoe on the pavement. 

“I don’t think I should see your father right now.”Shinjuurou added after a moment and Rie looked back up hopefully. 

“He’s making a big lie again.”She agreed, debating whether to go on before barreling ahead as was her strength. 

“But Shinjuurou, Jiro and Kikko-san deserve a chance don’t they?” 

Shinjuurou huffed again and Rie could just imagine the scowl cutting across his face. 

“They do.”He agreed. 

Clasping her hands behind her Rie finally closed the distance to stand beside him. 

“But lying isn’t the answer.I know.”She focused on the words flashing on loop across the street a soft breeze tickling her locks around her face. 

“Do you.” 

Shinjuurou sounded amused and she glanced over to find him looking at her.Having no other answer she smiled.It fell almost immediately as turning on his heel Shinjuurou began walking away. 

“Where are you going?”She called after him. 

Shinjuurou paused, looking up at the sunrise breaking the sky. 

“Just this once, something that’s beautiful should be allowed to end while it’s still beautiful huh?”

 

_______________________

 

“Emi!”Jiro called after the youkai’s retreating back.“Emi there are no more superhumans!No one will try use you for fuel anymore!” 

He reached out with his left hand.Watched it extend in one sleek black line, no longer fastened, bound or clamped down upon by seals and chains.But the fox princess remained just beyond his reach. 

“So couldn’t you… You could stay?”He trailed off hopefully. 

Emi paused, pale violet locks swaying behind her.Her hair was much longer than Jiro remembered.And not quite the right shade.It had been so long.It was hard to remember.They had both changed, a bit on the inside and a bit on the outside as well. 

“Do you remember what I told you once?”She said wistfully glancing back over her shoulder, a pale eye lost in a swath of black skin.Jiro was glad she had her eye back. 

When he didn’t speak Emi took it as a sign to continue. 

“Inside every human is a beast… but a monster is just a monster.” 

Her words froze him and she turned away once more.She was so tall now. 

“Emi wait—!“ 

“It’s ok Jiro.”Her words halted him even as he made to spring after her. 

She didn’t stop walking. 

“I know what hides inside a human’s soul now.Someone has promised to show me.” A hand lifted above her big fluffy scarf to wave and Jiro heard a giggle, light and airy, like she had a secret and so Emi he couldn’t help but smile. 

“There’s no beast inside you Jiro, just a well hidden truth.”A butterfly took flight from her finger into the dawn light.

Dropping his hand Jiro watched Emi’s new form as it neared the end of the street.A tall figure straightened from against a lamppost and together they disappeared from sight. 

Turning, he went the other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo yeah. Questions thoughts? I'm so excited to hear what you think! In the mean time I would like to apologize to Fuurouta for putting him on a bus. I just didn't know what to do with him -_- 
> 
> Just to make it clear I did combine Inga and Emi into one character with the intention that Shinjuurou's backstory and the events of Inga-ron remain unchanged. You be the judge of how well that went haha...
> 
> In conclusion I'd like to thank you for a wonderful Yuletide. I loved writing this fic for you and I hope it lives up to your expectations/prompts in some way shape or form. I love this fic exchange so much! Happy Holidays and all that jazz and once again, thank you!


End file.
